1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing device and, more particularly, to an image processing method and an image processing device for obtaining a simulating high dynamic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, photographing has become one of the main interests for the users. A notebook computer, a tablet computer and a mobile phone are almost equipped with a camera. People gradually have better equipment on photographing and video communication anywhere and anytime. However, if the surrounding environment is not suitable to take pictures, such as under insufficient light, backlight or in a high contrast (both a very high brightness and a very low brightness exit in the environment at the same time), the expression of captured images is poor due to limited capability of the camera and cannot present its original appearance.
Conventionally, the high dynamic range (HDR) technology has wider exposure dynamic range than that of a digital image technology, it photographs with different exposure values to generate multiple images, and fuses the multiple images with different exposure values to output an optimized image. However, multiple images take up more memory space, and the high dynamic range image needs multiple exposure values, consequently, the speed of the image processing is decreased. Furthermore, to perform the high dynamic range, images have to be taken at the same position under different exposure values at different time points. However, for a better performance, the camera must cooperate with a monopod or other fixing units to ensure every take is identically the same, otherwise, the captured images are easily different due to minor shift, and then the fused image may have a ghost image or results an incomplete image.